


Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

by lenayuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, tied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no había esperado que <i>eso</i> fuese su regalo de cumpleaños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts), [haruxita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/gifts), [Adhara_Isilme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara_Isilme/gifts), [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts).



> Llego tarde, lo sé. En mi defensa... tenía que ser beteado.
> 
> Muchas gracias a **Haruxita** y a mi linda t'hy'la **Maye Malfter** por los consejos, revisiones, anotaciones y beteo; sin ustedes, este fanfic hubiese sido una catástrofe ~~saben a lo que me refiero~~.
> 
> **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!**

Harry estaba agotado – tanto mental como físicamente – y por ello decidió que era mejor saltarse el papeleo de la tarde; siempre podía terminarlo al día siguiente.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió al área de chimeneas para tomar la red Flu y llegar directamente a la sala de su hogar. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de aparecerse, a riesgo de escindirse por no poner atención, y no quería viajar en el autobús noctámbulo – sólo Merlín sabía cuánto odiaba los medios de transporte mágicos.

Así, cuando trastabilló en la sala de Grimmauld Place con nada más en la mente que botar su túnica de Auror en el sofá, el piso o donde sea que cayera, y lanzarse sobre su cama para dormir, no se le ocurrió revisar las protecciones del lugar – protecciones que claramente anunciaban que no estaba solo en ese momento.

Harry nunca vio de dónde vino el hechizo aturdidor; de lo único que fue consciente fue de caer hacia adelante, de un par de botas de piel de dragón _más_ que conocidas y luego, nada.

.

Cuando Harry reaccionó se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y que no podía moverse. Estaba sobre una cama, obviamente, pero tenía atadas las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, las piernas abiertas – sujetas a otro par de ataduras, una venda sobre los ojos y una mordaza en la boca.

Harry tanteó el ajuste de sus ataduras, preguntándose si podría liberarse antes de que _él_ volviera. Tal vez pudiese devolverle el favor por haberle atacado por la espalda. _Si será cabrón_ , pensó con un poco de aprehensión, _usó mis propias esposas de Auror para atarme_. Si la situación fuese otra, Harry se habría reído.

Sin embargo, al estar restringido tanto en movimiento como en visión, le hizo preguntarse _qué_ exactamente estaba planeando hacer con él. No era como si su relación no hubiese llegado a _ese_ punto, pero siempre – o casi siempre, lo discutían antes; a menos que sí le hubiesen avisado y que el Auror haya obviado el mensaje.

Dejando las dudas a parte, Harry se concentró en sus demás sentidos, agudizándolos. Su respiración se volvió lenta mientras trataba de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un aroma fuerte, con rastros de pociones curativas inundó la habitación. Ese olor ya no le recordaba a Hogwarts, o a la enfermería, sino a su _hogar_ ; era algo que esperaba con ansias al volver del trabajo. Además, si a eso le añadía la esencia natural de _su_ piel… Harry se mordió la lengua para no gemir.

Con el sonido de pasos acercándose, Harry movió la cabeza hacia la dirección desde donde, suponía, estaba _él_. Su nariz inspiró con hambre, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer. El _intruso_ se dio cuenta de sus reacciones, porque soltó una risa burlona, aquella que tanto odió en su momento y que ahora le erizaba la piel.

—Espero que estés listo para lo que viene— la burla no pasó desapercibida por el Auror, quien frunció el ceño bajo la venda; sintió su cálido aliento rozar su oreja al volver a hablar —Feliz cumpleaños, _Harry_.

Harry gimió, deseando poder verle la cara a Draco.

.

Harry sintió que algo rozaba sus brazos, moviéndose a lo largo de ambas extremidades hasta llegar a su cuello, bajando hasta su estómago, sus piernas y de vuelta al principio. La venda en su boca estaba completamente húmeda debido a su saliva y Harry no podía hacer nada más que jadear cada vez que el cosquilleo se detenía _a propósito_ en ciertos puntos sensibles de su piel.

Podía sentir sus tetillas endurecerse con cada rozadura y sus caderas comenzaron a tensarse; sabía que no debía dejarse llevar con facilidad y oponer un poco más de resistencia, pero era _tan_ difícil resistirse a los hábiles dedos de su pareja.

Un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, besándole a pesar de la mordaza, mordiendo su labio inferior y haciendo su camino hacia su cuello donde se entretuvo con su yugular. Harry gruñó ante la sensación, alzando sus caderas, sintiendo su muy despierto pene rozar contra su propia piel.

—Tan impaciente— el Auror hizo un sonido de irritación, provocando que Draco riera —calma, esto apenas está comenzando.

Harry sintió la cama moverse y, a pesar del cosquilleo que aún iba y venía en su piel, se enfocó en la otra presencia. Un par de segundos después, Draco volvió a hablar —Tranquilo— fue la única palabra de advertencia antes de sentir un cosquilleo en su parte baja y luego una sensación de vacío. Harry se estremeció, aunque no estaba seguro de si fue a causa del hechizo o del placer que sintió. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

La cama volvió a hundirse y sus piernas fueron alzadas levemente; Harry no sabía lo que estaba por venir – aunque eso no evitó que su cuerpo entero temblara de anticipación o que su pene se sacudiera de emoción.

—Deberías verte, _Harry_ — dijo Draco, haciendo que el miembro del Auror saltara de nuevo; Harry gruñó y el otro soltó una risa irónica —¿Quieres decirme algo? Es una lástima que no puedas hablar, ¿verdad?— y antes de que Harry pudiese _gruñir_ de nuevo, sintió algo húmedo cubrir su miembro.

La espalda del Auror se arqueó ante la sensación de ser _tragado_ por completo y en un solo movimiento; sus caderas se movieron instintivamente, queriendo – _anhelando_ enterrarse aún más en aquella boca caliente, pero antes de que pudiese dar una segunda estocada, la boca se retiró.

Harry gimoteó y se movió, luchando contra sus ataduras; comenzó a bajar una de sus piernas, retorciéndose del firme agarre del otro, pero una nalgada lo detuvo.

—Quieto— ordenó la voz de Draco con firmeza. Harry se sintió dividido entre obedecer, seguir peleando contra sus ataduras porque él _necesitaba_ tocar a Draco o estremecerse ante el tono de mando. La boca en su pene fue quien decidió por él.

La lengua de Draco lengua recorrió toda la longitud del miembro de Harry, mordisqueando los pliegues y haciendo presión en los sitios adecuados; esa dichosa boca se movió hacia su perineo y Harry sintió que se volvía una masilla amorfa sobre la cama. Se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Las palabras _‘calma, esto apenas está comenzando’_ hicieron eco en su mente y gimió de anticipación.

La lengua de movió más al sur y Harry se perdió completamente.

Comenzó suave, como si estuviese tanteando la zona. Lamió de arriba abajo, llenando toda su entrada con saliva. No hubo lubricantes ni hechizos, sólo una maravillosa lengua arremetiendo en contra de su trasero.

De pronto, la lengua comenzó a moverse simulando embestidas, yendo tan profundo en Harry que éste sintió que podría venirse sin siquiera tener la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo. No había forma en el mundo en que pudiese evitarlo; era diferente, se sentía maravilloso y de cierta forma, era erótico.

Había soñado _tanto_ con hacerlo, que ahora que Draco lo hacía realidad, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo malditamente afortunado que era.

Sentir su lengua entrar y salir, el movimiento de sus labios al besar sus nalgas, su nariz, su aliento… Harry podría enloquecer sólo con esa lengua. Sus movimientos fueron aumentando de velocidad, de intensidad; cada embestida era tan intensa que Harry sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Podría jurar que esa lengua iba cada vez más profundo – o tal vez sólo era su deseo hablando.

Un dedo se unió a la lengua y Harry deseó poder gritar; quería moverse con libertad, hacerle entender a Draco cuán maravilloso se sentía; deseaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo – quería hacer _algo_ , cualquier cosa. Y cuando uno de los dedos tocó su próstata, haciéndole ver blanco a pesar de la venda, no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de su boca amordazada; su espalda se arqueó y sintió el semen caliente cayendo sobre su estómago. Harry volvió a gritar cuando la boca en su trasero se rió, enviando sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Si Harry no acabara de eyacular, seguro se habría venido de nuevo.

—¿Te diviertes?— el aliento golpeó su entrada húmeda y gimió de placer. El Auror no podía pensar en nada más que en el placer que acababa, y que seguía sintiendo.

Un momento después, la mordaza desapareció y su boca fue asaltada por un beso feroz; sus lenguas se encontraron, deleitándose con el sabor de la otra y cuando el beso se terminó, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Idiota— fue la primera palabra que Harry pudo murmurar cuando recuperó el aliento. Su interlocutor se rió y comenzó a jugar con la tetilla izquierda del Auror. Jadeando y retorciéndose ante el toque, agregó —estás loco, Draco.

Draco, que tenía la tetilla derecha de Harry en su boca, la mordió ligeramente antes de soltarla y volver a hablar —¿Te gustó tu regalo?— el Auror bufó e ignoró la pregunta. Había querido decirle que era un _genio_ , pero pensándolo bien… No. No le iba a dar el gusto de decirle que sí, que había disfrutado de la sorpresa desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que había planeado el ex–Slytherin.

Su ego ya era demasiado grande como para agregarle un poquito más.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres— volvió a hablar Draco, separándose de Harry —las reacciones de tu cuerpo son más que suficientes para mí.

Harry sintió que su cara enrojecía y se alegró de tener aún los ojos vendados; ya podía imaginarse la sonrisa satisfecha del rubio. Sintió a Draco moverse alrededor de la cama, hundiéndola cuando se volvió a subir en ella y preguntar —¿Listo?

El Auror no pudo responder. La sensación de cosquilleo de su entrada y la previa lubricación le hizo contener el aliento. Ni un segundo después, los dedos de Draco volvían a arremeter contra su entrada, ensanchándolo cada vez más.

Ahora que era libre de su mordaza, los gemidos y jadeos de Harry llenaron la habitación – y probablemente toda la casa – ante la maestría con la que Draco _jugaba_ con él. Poco a poco, su erección volvió a endurecerse y fue gratamente atendida por el otro mago.

Harry estaba a punto de _exigirle_ a Draco que dejara de jugar con él, cuando sus dedos desaparecieron de su interior, siendo remplazados con el pene de Draco. El Auror gritó el nombre del otro mago conforme el éxtasis crecía en su interior.

Cuando las ataduras en sus muñecas desaparecieron, Harry no perdió la oportunidad en tomar el control de la situación y girarlos sobre la cama, logrando quedar sobre Draco.

Draco sonrió y embistió a Harry, quien jadeó por la sorpresa y la profundidad; Merlín, _amaba_ esa posición. El Auror comenzó a cabalgar al medimago, quien le quitó la venda de los ojos para poder ver esas preciosas esmeraldas cuando llegase a su segundo orgasmo.

El mago dejó que Harry tomara las riendas de la situación, deleitándose de la vista que tenía ante él. Era impresionante cuánto lo encendía ver a Harry tomar la iniciativa de algo; debía ser ilegal la forma en la que el Auror movía sus caderas; la forma en la que apretaba sus músculos haciéndole perder el aliento. Harry _debía_ ser ilegal.

Y él debía ser llevado a juicio por mancillar a alguien como Harry.

Cuando sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca, Draco sostuvo la cadera de Harry con una mano, forzándole a ir más rápido y más profundo; su otra mano se movió hasta su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez, yendo a la par de las embestidas.

Harry terminó primero, llenando el estómago de Draco de semen caliente, apretando su trasero de tal forma que, un par de embestidas más tarde, el medimago llenó a Harry con su propio semen. El Auror suspiró de forma sonora y se dejó caer lentamente sobre Draco, besando sus mejillas, nariz, boca, probando el ligero sabor salado del sudor del mago; el aroma de Draco tenía _algo_ que Harry amaba casi tanto como a su dueño.

Draco besó a Harry y lo movió hasta dejarlo a su lado; murmuró un hechizo de limpieza sin varita y los residuos que habían estado _adornando_ sus estómagos desaparecieron. Harry sonrió agradecido y pasó un brazo y una pierna sobre el cuerpo del medimago creando una maraña de extremidades.

—¿Satisfecho?— preguntó Draco con curiosidad, tras un par de segundos. Habían hablado sobre llevar a cabo algunas posibles fantasías, y el _rimming_ había sido lo siguiente en la lista de cosas por probar. Draco se había asegurado de no darle pistas a Harry sobre lo que planeaba, aunque supuso que, incluso si se lo decía directamente, Harry, tan despistado como era a pesar de su edad, nunca se habría enterado por sí mismo.

Las vibraciones de la risa de Harry le hicieron volver su atención en el mago que descansaba sobre su pecho —Mucho— murmuró el Auror medio dormido —¿y tú?

—Mucho— admitió —Pensé que vendrías a casa antes, pero supongo que tu resistencia es mayor que la mía.

Harry frunció el ceño. No había entendido bien la frase de Draco, así que preguntó —¿Resistencia?

—Sí; te envié un mensaje advirtiéndote sobre lo que pensaba hacerte hoy…— Draco golpeó la nariz de Harry —Recibiste mi mensaje, ¿verdad?— ante el mutismo del Auror, Draco pellizcó una de las tetillas de Harry para que le pusiera atención —¿Leíste mi nota?

—Uhm… es posible que se haya perdido entre el papeleo de mi escritorio.

—Harry…

—¿Qué?

—Dime, por favor, que nadie entra a tu oficina— Draco no sabía si golpear a Harry con la almohada, ahogarlo o llevárselo a otro país, porque si alguien leía esa nota…

—Pues no, nadie entra, ¿por qué?— Harry se irguió hasta quedar frente a Draco, preocupándose por el tono pálido, más de lo normal, en el medimago —Draco, ¿qué decía la nota?

—La leerás mañana cuando llegues a tu oficina.

—Draco, ¿qué decía?— el medimago se acercó al oído de Harry y susurró un par de palabras. El Auror se sonrojó, golpeando en el pecho a Draco por lo imprudente que había sido al enviar algo así a un sitio _tan_ público y comenzó a reírse por no haber puesto atención a sus mensajes. Draco le acompañó un momento después. _Ojalá nadie la lea_.

Draco besó a Harry cuando dejaron de reír —Juro que si alguien lee la nota, te rapto con el primer traslador que encuentre.

—Espero que el destino sea alguna playa, entonces— Harry rió ante el dramatismo de Draco y volvió a besarlo.

El beso se alargó, tornándose apasionado en cuestión de segundos. Harry movió sus caderas, frotando sus – _oh, tan despiertas_ – erecciones.

Harry mordió el labio inferior de Draco mientras llevaba una de las manos del medimago a su entrada aún dilatada. El Auror sonrió y preguntó —¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces a Draco antes de que éste se lanzara contra Harry. Iba a disfrutar de su _regalo_ toda la noche, de ser necesario.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Al día siguiente.

A pesar de la _cantidad_ de acción que tuvieron el día anterior, Harry se sentía plenamente descansado. El dolor de cabeza se había ido y estaba listo para enfrentarse a un nuevo día de misiones, asignaciones y papeleo.

Inagotable papeleo.

Al salir de la red Flu, Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había algo raro. El atrio del ministerio siempre, _siempre_ era ruidoso – la _maldición_ de ser El–Niño–Que–Vivió había quedado en el olvido tras su ingreso al departamento de Aurores, y nunca le habían prestado tanta atención como _ahora_.

¿Tal vez tenía algo en la cara? ¿O su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre? ¿Tal vez alguien detrás de él estaba haciendo caras raras? Aunque, si era sincero consigo, parecía que toda la atención iba dirigida a él.

Harry le restó importancia y se encaminó a su oficina.

Estaba por llegar al elevador cuando una gran melena de cabello castaño se cruzó en su camino. Hermione tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, su pie se movía contra el piso en señal de que estaba un poco estresada y tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días, Hermione— saludó el Auror con una sonrisa.

—No me vengas con eso, Harry— replicó la bruja —Puedes, por favor, explicarme ¿qué es esto?— la bruja alzó un trozo de papel color lila, el papel que solían usar para enviar memorándums por todo el ministerio.

Habían usado la idea muggle del foto–copiado, colocando las hojas que estaban destinadas a otros departamentos en una pequeña caja, la que se encontraba en cada sección del ministerio, y que automáticamente copiaba y enviaba las misivas. Con eso habían disminuido los mensajes _perdidos_ o interceptados de un área a otra.

Harry no entendía qué tenía que ver _él_ con un memorándum, porque no recordaba haber enviado ninguno el día anterior y tomó el papel con curiosidad.

 _La curiosidad mato al gato_ , recordó Harry el dicho muggle que se ajustaba muy bien a la situación.

Ahí, en sus manos, estaba una de las, supuso, tantas copias enviadas a _todos_ los departamentos de todo el maldito ministerio con la pulcra y elegante letra de Draco Malfoy. Era el mensaje que el día anterior no había visto; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había llegado, ¿cómo es que llegó a la caja de memos?

Hermione seguía delante de él, esperando.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué exactamente debía decir en una situación así. Sintió ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que las personas que entraban o salían del ascensor le miraban y murmuraban en voz baja, algunos lucían incómodos y otros le enviaban miradas apreciativas. Harry gimió y mentalmente maldijo a Draco por ser tan descuidado.

Y a él también, por ser tan despistado.

Harry recibió el sermón de Hermione sobre _cómo no debía mezclar mensajes personales con laborales_ y algo más a lo que no puso atención. Para cuando llegó, por fin, a su oficina, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar un trozo de pergamino, su pluma y comenzar a escribir.

Tal vez unas vacaciones no estarían mal.

 

> _Draco, ¿qué te parece tomar unas vacaciones? ¿Tal vez con el primer traslador que encontremos?_
> 
> _P.D. Leí tu nota; de hecho, todo el ministerio la leyó. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?_

Harry suspiró.

Iba a ser un día _muy_ largo.

¿Y si comenzaba a lanzar Obliviates sin ton ni son? Harry suspiró de nuevo; de alguna forma, supuso que a eso se reduciría su vida de ahora en adelante: a suspirar.

Estúpido Draco.

 

> _Harry,_
> 
> _Prepárate para una noche llena de sexo salvaje. No puedo esperar para poner mis manos en tu firme trasero; esta cuarentena en el hospital me tiene mal. Tengo ganas de besarte, hacer que grites mi nombre, y que gimas hasta que ya no puedas más._
> 
> _Quiero volverte masilla entre mis dedos, verte retorciéndote y arquearte tanto que me sea imposible creer que no te has partido la columna._
> 
> _Hoy, Harry, te haré ver las estrellas._
> 
> _P.D. Ya es tiempo de que el #34 de la lista de ‘cosas por hacer’ se haga realidad, por si te interesa saber._
> 
> _D.M._

—Estúpido Draco.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic, por el tema que toca, no lo publicaré en FFnet, sólo en Slasheaven, Amor Yaoi y aquí, así que si ven que alguien lo subió en FFnet, díganme **PORQUE YO NO DOY PERMISO PARA REPUBLICAR NADA **.****
> 
> ****¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recuerden que comentar no cuesta nada pero nos alegra el día.** **


End file.
